Please Don't Leave Me
by lunaluv22
Summary: Ash and Cress are married, but they've been fighting a lot recently, finally Ash has enough. He leaves and cress' begging him not to leave him. Yaoi, m-preg don't like don't read, dangeeshipping. Song fic Please don't leave me by p!nk


Please Don't Leave Me

story: Cress and ash are married and have been arguing a lot, ash has had enough. But cress still loves him and doesn't want him to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own the charictors or the song

Note: Song Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk, contains slash

Warning: Curse words, yaoi, dangeeshipping, and M-preg

_Da da da da, da da_

_da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

…

Pikachu ran outside a pokeball in it's paw, he ran behind a tree, and sighed. He looked down at the pokeball, and opened it, revising the Pokemon inside. A bright light appeared, when it dimmed, pikachu saw panpour standing in front of him. She looked around then at pikachu sadly.

"They're at it again aren't they" she said, it sounded like a question, but pikachu knew it was a statement.

"Yea, I'm wondering why, Ash and Cress ever got married" pikachu told her,

"that makes two of us" panpour told him. Lying her head on his shoulder, pikachu nodded rubbing, panpour's back soothingly. As the two listened to their trainers arguing.

_I don't know if I can yell_

_any louder_

_How many times have I_

_Kicked you outta here?_

"A little louder, Cress I don't think the people in Kanto heard you!" Ash cried,

"bastard! I don't know if I can yell any louder thanks to you!" Cress cried back,

"oh, like you're a freaking ray of sunshine!" Ash cried,

"if you don't like it then why do you keep coming back? How many times have I kicked you outta here, anyway?" Cress screamed.

_Or said something_

_insulting?_

_Da da da da-da_

"Hell if I know, I don't keep track of when you PMS!" Ash screamed, Cress slammed him across the face. Ash glared at him his cheek swollen,

"that's all you got? You've hit me harder then that, right? Or are you going to say something else insulting?" Ash hissed,

"like you've never acted like a bastard?" Cress challenged,

"I'm not denying that, but I'm wondering why you're holding back" ash told him. Cress fumed and slapped him harder, so hard, Ash spit out blood.

"There better? Or are you going to wine like a little bitch some more?" Cress hissed, Ash glared at him, blood sliding down his mouth.

"That's it!" He cried, Cress flinched

"I've had it! I'm sick of this, you're a bastard and I'm not putting up with this! This is the last fight we'll have! Pikachu, come on!" He called.

_I can be so mean_

_when I wanna be_

_I am capable of_

_really anything_

"Pikachu come on!" Ash cried, pikachu looked up, he looked back at panpour,

"I'm sorry" "I know" panpour said. Kissing her mate, pikachu ran inside, he saw Cress holding Ash's arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving.

"Ash please-" Ash renched his arm from out of, Cress' grip.

"Forget it! You said you wanted me gone, so I'm gone! Come on, pikachu we're outta here for good" Ash told him. Ash stormed over to the door, pikachu on his heels,

"Ash, please! I'm sorry, I can be so mean when I wanna be, but I don't mean it!" Cress cried falling to his knees, arm stretched out towards Ash, who had his hand on the nob.

"I know what you're capable of, I'm capable of really anything myself. And I told you, I've had it enough is enough, all we do is fight, we need to find people who we won't fight with. So this is goodbye forever" Ash said, yanking the door open and leaving.

_I can cut you into_

_pieces_

_when my heart_

_is...broken_

Cress lay on his and Ash's bed sobbing like he always did after a fight. Panpour stood in the door way tears sliding down her face. Normally Ash and pikachu would have whipped their tears away. And made them feel like royalty, but not this time, panpour slowly walked up to the bed. And watched Cress' body shake from the sobs, she climbed onto the bed,

"go away! I don't wanna see anyone!" Cress sobbed, panpour didn't react, she just put a paw on his shoulder. Cress jerked away

"I could cut you into pieces" Cress threatened, panpour knew, Cress was just upset. So she crawled into his arms, they stared at each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm sorry, I just get like this when my heart is...broken" Cress said. Panpour nodded knowing her trainer, she reached up and whipped his tears away, he did the same to her.

"I'm sorry, my stupid fighting hurry us both, I lost the only man I've ever loved. And it cost you, your mate, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Cress sobbed, hugging panpour close, she let him rubbing his arm.

_Please don't leave_

_me_

_Please don't leave_

_me_

Cress cried himself to sleep, he lay on the bed, stirring hearing the door open, but didn't open his eyes. Not even when he felt someone touch his shoulder, thinking it was panpour,

"you'll get cold without a blanket" someone whispered. Cress turned around, he saw, Ash standing over him. Smiling sweetly,

"Ash?" Cress said,

"hey, baby" Ash said,

"Ash!" Cress cried, wrapping his arms around him, and sobbing into his chest.

"It's ok, baby I here, I'm right here" Ash said,

"please, please Ash, don't leave me, don't ever leave me again" Cress sobbed.

_I always say how I don't_

_need you_

_But it's always gonna_

_come right back to this_

_please, don't leave me_

"This is a surprise, you don't normally act like you need anyone" Ash said, rubbing circles on Cress' back.

"I know" Cress sobbed,

"I know I always say how I don't need you, but the truth is no matter what. It's always gonna come right back to this, so please don't leave me, please!"

"I won't, Cress, I'm here, I'm right here I love you, remember that" Ash said kissing him.

"I'll remember and I love you, too" Cress whispered leaning on, Ash, as said boy held him.

_How did I become so_

_obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that_

_makes me act like this?_

Cress' eyes fluttered open, as he awoke the next morning, he sat up to see, panpour asleep next to him. Cress' hands shook, as he grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. Knocking a vase off the desk, panpour shot up at the sound of the crash, she looked over at, Cress who was sobbing.

"How did this happen?" He sobbed,

"how did I become so obnoxious? What is it with, Ash that makes me act like this?" Panpour hugged, Cress, as he continued sobbing. She rubbed his arm wishing she had an answer to his question, but she didn't.

_I've never been this_

_nasty_

_Can't you tell that this_

_is all just a contest?_

Panpour searched the pantry for something to eat, she finally found a can of Pokemon food. She opened it, and ate it as she walked into the living room, as she entered she saw and watching one of those dramas humans watched. She frond, eating a tub of ice cream, 'he and Ash have never fought this bad' she thought. Cress wasn't even wearing his usual clothes, he was wearing old sweats and his hair wasn't brushed. Panpour sighed,

"watching this won't help you" she said, grabbing the remote. Cress grabbed it, and the wrestled over it, accidentally changing the channels.

"Let go" Cress ordered,

"not till you snap out of it" panpour said.

"What I do is none of your fucking concern" Cress snarled, panpour slapped him with her tail. Cress let go of the remote,

"I'm sorry" he said,

"I've never been this nasty, this must be effecting me worse than I thought" he said.

"I know, here this looks fine" panpour said,

"what's this?" Cress asked,

"can't you tell that it's a contest?"

"That's all?" Cress sneered,

"yea" panpour said,

"then what's he doing there?" Cress asked, panpour saw Ash on the scream.

"Whoops" she said, trying to change it, but Cress snatched the remote, and chucked it, aiming at the T.V. But missing and hitting the wall behind it.

_The one that wins will be_

_the one that hits the_

_hardest_

_but baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

Panpour saw the remote was trashed, 'not good' she thought, turning back to her trainer. Cress glared at the T.V. For a second, grabbing his shoes and running outside, panpour turned back to the screen. She watched, Ash step out, 'can't they see this is a contest between them? The one that wins will be the one that his the hardest' she thought, panpour watched, Ash talk to the crowd.

"Hey everyone good to be here, but there's one person who I wish was here. Cress, baby if you're watching, I know I said some mean things, but I don't mean it any of it. This performance is for you, baby I'm mean it, I promise" Ash declared. Panpour grabbed at her chest, 'they do love each other' she thought running outside.

_Please don't leave_

_me_

_Please don't leave_

_me_

Panpour ran out back, she saw, Cress curled up on the swing on the porch,

"Cress, Cress wake up, Ash loves you! He decayed his performance in the contest to you!" Panpour cried shaking him, Cress didn't wake. His arm fell limp next to panpour, her eyes widened as she let lose a shrill scream of horror. She shook him harder,

"Cress, Cress, wake up! Please! Please don't leave me! Someone, anyone help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, sobbing and shaking, Cress. Screaming louder and louder, praying that someone would help,

"you can't do this! You can't die! Not before, Ash tells you how he feels!" Panpour cried.

_I always say how I don't_

_need you_

_but it's always gonna_

_come right back to this_

_please, don't leave me_

Cress woke to the sound of someone sobbing, 'panpour?' He thought opening his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was, Ash grabbing his hand, and sobbing into his chest,

"Ash" he whispered. Ash's head shot up,

"Cress, you're ok!" He cried, hugging him, Cress hugged him back,

"you care?" Cress whispered,

"of course I care" Ash told him,

"Ash, I-I'm sorry" Cress sobbed,

"I always say how I don't need you, but if you leave it's always gonna come right back to this, so please, don't leave me."

_I forgot to say out loud how_

_beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without, you're my_

_perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry._

The doctor came in,

"what's wrong with him?" Ash asked,

"nothing, he just over heated, but he and the baby are fine" the doctor said.

"That's great- wait did you say, baby?" Ash said,

"you mean I'm pregnant?" Cress asked,

"yes, 3 months" the doctor said leaving,

"3 months" Cress shot him a glare.

"What's so funny?" He demanded,

"this" Ash laughed,

"you're three months pregnant and we started fighting 3 moths ago." Cress stared, but smiled,

"I get it, but I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me. Ash I need you, and I'm sorry I can't live without you" he said. Ash took, Cress' hands in his,

"Cress, I love you and you're carrying my baby. I won't leave you even if I'm just your perfect little punching bag" he told him.

_Da da da da, da da da_

_da_

_da da da da-da da_

_please, please don't_

_leave me_

Pikachu ran in,

"hey buddy how are things with, panpour?" Ash asked,

"good especially with our new addition" pikachu told them.

"New addition?" Ash and Cress asked, pikacu pointed to panpour, who came in carrying a blue and yellow egg. Ash and Cress smiled, at each other,

"well looks like our baby's gonna have a friend to play with" Ash said. Lifting panpour onto the bed,

"sounds like fun" panpour said, as pikacu hugged her.

"I agree" Cress said, as he and Ash kissed.


End file.
